Contract 2
Demon Lord and Hero is the 2nd chapter of Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha series. Prologue With Mio and Maria's true identity now revealed, a dumbfounded Basara also reveals a secret - he is a part of the clan that opposes the demons: the heroes. Angry at them for deceiving Jin, Basara tells them to leave the house. Some time later, the girls are attacked by an unknown force. Summary A furious Basara asks Mio if she's been lying to him and Jin: Mio just dismisses the question and says goodbye, saying that even though it was short, it was enjoyable. Maria implants the fake memory in Basara, but much to the two girl's confusion, Basara did not left the house after the succubus finished her magic. As she prepares to cast it again, Basara suddenly vanishes and reappears behind Maria, shocking the two demons. Maria threatens to attack Basara if he continues, but he ignores her. Maria casts magic on him, but it was dispelled by an unseen power. Basara asks the girls why they are surprised, summons a sword and explains that to oppose the demons exists the Hero Clan. He adds that he doesn't have a connection with the two sides anymore, but he won't let himself just get killed. He charges towards Mio, but Maria leaps in front of her; Basara stops and Mario questions him. He explains that he doesn't care if the two are demons, but there are no place for them in the house because they deceived Jin; he adds that he'll send their luggage to them, and asks them to leave On the hillside overlooking the town, Mio apologizes to Maria, who expresses her disappointment that the two men were from the Hero clan. Mio mentions that she wants to own a house without deceiving anyone, but quickly dismisses the idea and says she's being selfish. After she tells Maria that they should find a place to stay for the night, she notices that all the sounds have died away. Mio asks Maria if she cancelled her magic, but she replies that she hasn't. Two demons resembling a lion appear, and Mio releases a surge of magical power, saying that she would kill them a hundred times over. Back at the Toujo residence, Basara phones Jin, and his father notes how quickly that his son figured out that the two girls were demons.He explains that they actually marked the two for investigation, and reveals that Mio is the daughter of the demon lord, Wilberto. Jin goes on to detail the former demon lord's past, and that Mio was sent to the human world with no memories of what she really is. The present demon lord is after the power that Mio inherited from her father, and even though she has Maria as her bodyguard, the group supporting her is dwindling, and Mio's powers aren't fully awakened. After hearing everything, Basara drops the phone and rushes out of the house. At the hillside, Mio blasts one of the spawn with magic, and Maria finishes it off with a strike. Mio says to herself that they would stand up and beat the enemies.The second demon uses barrier magic to deflect Mio's attack, and retaliates with one of its own, knocking her back over the edge of the hill. She apologizes to her parents for not extracting her revenge; but before she hits the ground, Basara catches her. The spaw rushes to finish Mio off, but Basara kills it with one swing of his sword, before telling the two demons to come home with him. Not that far from their location, a mysterious man watches the three from above. Characters in order of appearance #Maria Naruse #Basara Toujou #Mio Naruse #Jin Toujou #The Shadow Abilities, Items and Magic Used Abilities *Sword Summoning Items *None Magic *Memory Implant *Flash Step *Succubus Punch *Demon Zap *Demon Fire Site Navigation es:Capítulo 2 (Manga) Category:Chapters